High School: Kazue Style!
by MizukiUchiha-AyameHatake
Summary: Twins,Ayumi and Ayame Kazue start school and meet the Naruto gang. Though their first year of high school in Konoha proves to be hard when multiple love interests arise and forbidden love comes into the picture. Drama,suspense,romance,ect. NOT YAOI! R&R!


_**Mizuki-chan: Heya guys! It Mizuki-chan! (no shit!) *giggle* Well this is my first try at a story that I hope will be good,so on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"BEEP BEEP BE-"<em>**

**_"CRASH"_**

"Fucking alarm clock." Ayame growled as she rolled over,pulling the covers over her head. "I swear Ill bring the guy who made them back to life,just to kill him again!"

**_CLICK!_**

**Ayame Kazue**

**Hair: Black with silver tent,ends at waist**

**Eye color: Black/onyx**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 5'6**

**Status: Single**

**Siblings: Ayumi Kazue,fraternal twin.**

A sigh was heard from the other side of the room. "I hate them as much as you do,but stop destroying them! Now get you as up and get ready for our first day of school!"

"I don't want too!" Ayame whined.

"Well your going too! And if your not up by the time I come back up the stairs...well do we need a repeat of last time?"

**_CLICK!_**

**Ayumi Kazue**

**Hair: Black with blue tent,ends at mid thigh**

**Eye color: Ice blue/sapphire**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 5'3**

**Status: Single**

**Siblings: Ayame Kazue,fraternal twin.**

Ayame thought back to the time when they lived back in Kamegure and shuddered. She had been being lazy and failed to listen to her sister when she said it was time to get up. The punishment was a bucket of ice water on the head. She and her bed were soaking wet and from that day,she new her sister's threats weren't empty.

She could tell that her sister was already up and ready because usually when it came to school Ayame was the first one up because she wanted to hurry and get to school to flirt with guys. That meant that she had over slept. And that meant she couldnt flirt with as many guys as she wanted because it would be time for them to go to class. Damn it!

Ayame jumped out the bed as her sister walked out the bedroom. She grabbed her clothes for the day and set them on her bed,then walked to the bathroom to do her morning routine. As she walked out of the bathroom,she stripped out of her night clothes and threw them into the clothes basket at the end of her bed. After putting on her clothes she looked in the mirror with approval. She had on a light purple tank top,a jean mini skirt and black ballet flats.

She walked back into the bathroom and brushed her hair,then put on a little mascara and eye liner,then quickly walked out the bathroom just as Ayumi was coming in.

Ayumi was wearing a blue tank top with and black hoodie over it, jean short shorts and black converse. She,like Ayame,had on light mascara and a little eye liner to top it off.

"Good your awake." She smirked at at Ayame smugly as Ayame glared at her.

"Yeah,but only because I hate being woken up rudely by ice water!" Ayumi laughed and walked over to get their book bags.

"Come on before we are late. Do you want to ride together?" Ayumi asked as they walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Yeah,I want everyone to see our sexy-ness together!"

"Is sexy-ness even a word?"

"No,but it should be." Ayame said,smiling from ear to ear. Ayumi sweatdropped at her sister who looked like a woman who just got her fix.

"Okay then...lets go!"

Ayame and Ayumi both walked out and into their car garage,then proceeded to try and pick a car.

Lets take the mustang since we haven't rode it in a while. Plus I miss my baby." Ayumi said affectionately rubbing the cars hood.

"Yeah,sure. Lets go,I wanna get my flirt on with some hotties."

"Okay."

Both girls hopped into the car and pulled out the drive way.

"Okay,turn right and keep going straight and we should be there." Ayame told Ayumi. Ayumi did as she was told and made a right,then kept going straight. Soon the saw a tall building with a Sign beside it that said Konoha Leaf High.

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Ayame stood staring at the architecture and the students that stood around it. Neither one of them noticed that a group of kids had walked up to them,until it was too late.<p>

"Hey!" A yell was heard beside them,causing them to both jump and Ayumi to punch the unsuspecting person in the nose. They hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oh my! Im so sorry,you startled us and its my natural reflex! Gomenasai!" She apologized.

"Hey hey! Its okay! No harm done! See?" He got up and looked as though he wasn't just punched in the face. "I'm Naruto by the way." He held out his hand.

"Ayumi." She shook his hand and smiled,causing Naruto the blush.

"I'm Ayame." Naruto let go of Ayumi's hand to shake Ayame's. A giggle came from behind Naruto and a girl with Pink hair came from behind him.

"You sure did land one on him." She said checking out the bruise on his cheek. "Since I already know your names,Ill just give you mine. I'm Sakura Haruno.

"Hi." The twins said simultaneously.

"Well,how about we take you to the front office to get your schedules?" Naruto offered,smiling at Ayumi.

"Ah,sure." Ayumi said blushing. Ayame gave her a knowing smirk which made her turn redder if possible.

* * *

><p>Naruto ans Sakura walked them to the office while randomly telling them what classroom was what and who was the teacher that taught it.<p>

"Well we have to go now,class is about to start. Hopefully we will have classes together. Now,all you need to do is go threw that door and ask Ms. Shizune for your schedules,then your all set! Look for us at lunch and we will introduce you to the rest of our friends! Bye!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well lets get this over with." Ayame said,pulling her sister into the secretary's office and walking up to the desk. "May we speak to Ms. Shizune."

The lady at the desk let out a light laugh. "I am Ms. Shizune. How may I help you young ladies? Are you the new students?"

"Yes ma'am. We are,we are here to pick up our schedules."

"Well lets see here..." She said as she looked through some papers. "Ah,here we are. Ayumi and Ayame Kazue. Here you go. If you have any questions,please don't hesitate to come and ask me or the principle,Lady Tsunade.

"We will. Thank you." Ayame said as they both walked out the door.

"Okay,lets compare and see what classes we have together." Ayumi said.

_Ayumi's Schedule:_

_Math with Asuma-sensei_

_Science with Orochimaru-sensei_

_Social Studies with Kakashi-sensei_

_P.E with Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei_

_Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-sensei_

_Lunch_

_Spanish with Sasuke-sensei_

_Free Period_

_Ayame's Schedule:_

_Math with Asuma-sensei_

_Science with Orochimaru-sensei_

_Social Studies with Kakashi-sensei_

_P.E with Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei_

_Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-sensei_

_Lunch_

_Sex Education with Kakashi-sensei_

_Free Period_

"Aw,I was hoping we would get a full schedule together!" Ayumi whined with a frown on her face. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Miki-chan,we have almost all classes together except one! It better then us having none!"

"True,but still,I'll miss you for that one period Yame-chan!" Ayumi sniffed. Ayame rolled her eyes again,patting Ayumi on the head.

"I'll miss you too,but come on the bell has already rung and we need to get to class." Ayumi perked up.

"Okay,let's go." She said and the headed off to their first period.

"I hope this will be a good experience." Ayame sighed,nervously.

Ayumi snorted in an unlady-like manner. "I doubt it. See the way some of the girls were looking at us? I don't think so."

"You are so not helping!"

"I'm your twin,you would have been able to tell if I was lying."

Ayame blinked. "True."

They finally mad it to the math classroom and were standing outside the classroom.

"Well,here goes nothing." Ayame said reaching for the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Well,what did you think so far? Sorry for the cliff hanger,but I want to know how interested you guys are sooooo,there you go! Bye bye! Tell em what you think!<strong>

**Also,this is not a yaoi. (The names on the pairing are Kakashi and Sasuke) This is Kakashi x OC and Sasuke x OC (In case you didn't notice!)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
